


Useless

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Useless

Useless. Useless was never a word that that could describe Cas. Until he fell. Never had he felt as useless as how he felt when he fell. He thought it wa the lowest point. Then you got sick. Really sick. He so badly wanted to heal you. To make you all better, make you safe. It made his heart feel like it was tearing itself into tiny pieces to know that he could do nothing. So he was confined to just sitting there, doing nothing while you not so slowly faded away. But that’s the problem when you love someone isn’t it? You hate yourself when their fate is out of your control. You knew that Cas was hating himself. You could see it in the way that he looked at you. In the way he avoided you. So you talked to him. You slowly made your way to his room, pale and thin. Looking like a ghost.   
“Cas? Can we talk?”  
“Sure.”  
He didn’t look you in the eye. He only moved over so you could sit next to him.  
“I know why you’ve been avoiding me.”  
He kept staring at the corner of the rug on the floor.  
“You feel like you failed me because you can’t heal me. But I need you to believe me when I say that you could never, ever fail me. You’re here. That’s all I could ever ask for.”  
You gently take his much warmer hand.  
“I love you Castiel, and just being able to say that makes dying easier.”  
You squeezed his hand, before leaving the room.  
“It doesn’t make saying goodbye less hard.”


End file.
